Present invention relates generally for securing an antenna operation to be used for RF communication, and more in particularly to an improved antenna system for detecting the presence of a communication interfering object (Mass) covering or blocking an antenna at a set distance from the antenna, where as such object interferes or blocks the functional operation (transmit or receive signals) of an antenna.
Over the recent past, there have been many antenna designs available to be used with RF communication devises, such as Radios, Wireless Alarm devises, GPS units, Satellite communication systems, cellular phones, wireless video, wireless modems Etc. Virtually all of this antenna systems operation could not be secured due to tampering. One such example, if and when a person intention is to bypass the communication between a GPS based tracking system for tracking vehicles, for steeling a vehicle, or bypass a wireless Commercial or residential alarm communication with a monitoring station, for burglarizing a building without being noticed. One such technique is achieved by covering the antenna in use with a wireless security system, by the use of an aluminum foil. If a vehicle is equipped with a GPS tracking system, and it's being target for theft. The thieve covers the vehicle GPS antenna with an object (windshield shade) to blocks the vehicle GPS unit from receiving GPS satellite signals, and easily steel the vehicle, without being noticed by a monitoring station.
It is primary objective of the present invention using a tamper detection sensor antenna to secure the operation of an antenna used primarily in wireless security, wireless video monitoring, GPS tracking and other related applications, where an antenna is in use to communicate or receive signals from monitoring station or other means. The present invention antenna uses an object (mass) presence detection sensor, for the detection of the presence of communication interfering objects covering or blocking an antenna from a set distance.
It is the objective of present invention that uses an antenna with diffused reflection optical sensor to detect the presence of antenna communication interfering objects presence covering or blocking an antenna from a set distance.
It is the objective of the present invention that utilizes an ultrasonic sensor to detect a communication interfering object presence covering or blocking an antenna from a set distance, which interferes with the operation of the antenna.
It is the objective of the present invention that uses an RF or a microwave sensor, which generates signals surrounding an antenna to detect the presence of a communication interfering object covering or blocking an antenna from a set distance of an antenna. It is an objective of the present invention that utilizes a tamper detection antenna using a magnetic field sensor, to detect the presence of a communication interfering object covering or blocking an antenna located at a set distance from the antenna.
It is primary objective of the present invention that utilizes a communication interfering object presence detection sensor antenna, which will transmit an alarm signal when a communication interfering object covers or blocks an antenna at a preset distance. It is another objective of the present invention wherein communication interfering object presence detection antenna system signals a monitoring station by means of a hardwire signal or wirelessly by use of a secondary antenna to a monitoring station. It is further objective of the present invention to immobilize a vehicle upon detection to the presence of an antenna communication interference object(s) entering within proximity of a set distance from a vehicle GPS tracking antenna system.
Finally, it is further objective of the present invention, which uses a tamper detection sensor antenna is used with a communication apparatus, wherein if the sensor antenna wire is being cut, or disconnected from said apparatus, the apparatus will generate a tamper alarm signal.
The components used in the present art, utilizes parts which are commercially available, easily fund of self, it is inexpensive and easily installed.